


Bride of the Black Lion

by Thequalityrunaway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Brief mention of Adam, But by god he's a dork, Courting Rituals, Devotion, Fate, Human Sacrifice, Keith is a feisty smol, M/M, Magic, Marriage ceremony, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mystery, Mysticism, Offering, Paladin, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SHEITH - Freeform, Seer, Shiro is the Black Lion, Shiro may be a God, Trust, Voltron Deities, Worship, bond, bride, god AU, shiro is a dork, technically pre-Sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway
Summary: ...Though my path is fraught with peril, so will the Black Lion protect us. His shield is strong with our faith, so through peril I will walk untouched. Our Lion will lead us on...A chorus rising on the wind, echoing through time and space …The sound of singing drew the Black Lion's attention from where he wandered in the world. Songs, temple bells ringing, the heavy scent of incense ...the Black Lion tilted his head, intrigued. Someone was trying to get his attention.The High Priest called out alone, drawing every eye and ear. Black’s included. The Seer momentarily vanished from his side, moving back into the temple halls and out of sight of the balcony where the High Priest passionately described their final offering.This ceremony was presenting Black with another gift: a Bride!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), sheith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Bride of the Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (?)
> 
> Brief mentions of Prostitution
> 
> Brief Dubious Consent (No sex happens).

_Though my path is fraught with peril, so will the Black Lion protect us. His shield is strong with our faith, so through peril I will walk untouched. Our Lion will lead us on._

A chorus rising on the wind, echoing through time and space …

The sound of singing drew the Black Lion's attention from where he wandered in the world. Songs, temple bells ringing, the heavy scent of incense ...the Black Lion tilted his head, intrigued. _Someone_ was trying to get his attention.

Prowling through the world he followed the calls of worship and prayer, the taste of their faith strong and yet desperate. Each stride of his paws swallowed countless miles.

_Under his wings we find safety. We do not fear the way forward, as darkness clouds our path. So spoke the Black Lion ‘look to the stars and lead onward, help each other and none will defeat you. A leader empowers his people, and through this virtue I will be with you all.’ May the stars lead me from the darkness. May his wings shield me now._

With a will, with a thought, the Black Lion arrived. He did not appear in a flash of light, or melting out of the air. No, he remained hidden, observing the crowds. Black drifted as an unseeable presence above one of his most Grand Temples. It was settled in the open lands of a wealthy country, rich in crops and with buildings tall and intricate.

A city. A rare and new sight in the fast changing world, but Black was intrigued with their developments. He sensed his virtue’s strength here, in achieving such a monument.

His Temple, in contrast, was built of dark bricks and white stone decorations in a timeless, simple style. The topmost rooms shone with wealth and devoted care. The Temple’s entrance was large enough to fit his true form easily, but it was also built for humans and thus was a beautiful architectural combination of smaller residences built around rooms that housed giants. It overlooked the city and out beyond to the oceans, deserts, and that beyond mortal sight.

Black liked this Temple a lot, the constant visitors made it easy to blend in with the crowds as just another pilgrim. He could connect here as one of the people. However, today he was expected as himself.

The smell of incense was coming from this place. As was the singing. The songs of a thousand people hit him in a wall of noise.

_Through peril I will walk untouched, our Lion leads us on. Under his wings we seek safety, under his wings we will not fear the way forward as darkness clouds our path._

Looking down he saw a procession, the crowds of people offering prayers and ringing their bells and their charms to the words of the High Priest upon his balcony. So many people that they made a living sea around the temple itself, with hundreds more packed inside.

The God drifted closer to the crowds outside, their voices singing the same songs as everyone else.

The entire city was here.

The Black Lion lowered himself more, weaving through the people and listening to their cries for hope. He had to focus to hear through the noise of their desperate prayers, but soon the picture was painted in his mind. A disaster, he caught wind of, their lands invaded by a powerful Enemy intent on claiming the world.

Black already disliked this invader.

The prayers, the people, asked for many things in this ceremony to beg the Gods for help, they called upon the Black Lion to protect them, to turn the enemy away. The soldiers prayed for courage, the civilians for safety, the families for protection. Widowed souls prayed for their loved ones, lonely souls for their beloveds to return home. But above all he heard their pleas for a future, they felt so lost and scared.

Black’s heart rang with pity and promise, he felt his wings stretch above him to encircle them all. None could see it, but he wished to calm their fears.

 _I am here._ Black wanted to say, _I have heard you._

Their fears showed him the enemy: An Emperor who had grown great off of slaves and brutality, a strong military as their right hand, and subjugation as their intent. Many had already fallen from far beyond the borders of Voltron’s influence, and now the growing Empire of warlords set their sights here.

The entire Empire led by an Emperor who cared only for his own strength; Zarkon of the Galra.

Unseen, the Black Lion’s maw drew back in a growl at the mental image of the Enemy. A foolish man who would call himself a Leader with the blood of thousands of lives on his hands, it instantly sparked the urge to rip out this Emperor’s throat within the Black Lion. A mortal who used Leadership, Black’s virtue, to empower _himself_ rather than his nation was a detestable thing.

The song around him ended and the procession began to edge toward the Temple. Hands emerged from pockets, carrying gifts for their prayers.

Black watched.

Coin, flowers, jewels, bread, offerings of all sorts passed from hand to hand into the halls of the Temple. Black could feel the strength of their prayers and faith, their tokens building within him as a well of power. His wings stretched further, ready to use the power of their faith to bless them with protection, and guide them to victory- with him as their shield and shadow for every step--

But there was more!

The High Priest called out alone, drawing every eye and ear. Black’s included. The Seer momentarily vanished from his side, moving back into the temple halls and out of sight of the balcony where the High Priest passionately described their final offering.

This ceremony was presenting Black with another gift: **a Bride!**

Black stumbled. If he were in a different form he might have blushed.

Brides for the Gods were rare requests. Black had never shown personal interest in seeking out a Bride, though he knew that Blue was once well known for accepting Brides into his temple; but they were opposite ends of the scales. Black had almost entirely abstained, while Blue had indulged in many a beautiful soul for a Bride- his heart on his sleeve. Most Gods had a companion or other over the ages, romantic or otherwise, but rarely requested _Brides_. Blue was a serial man-and-womaniser before finally settling with a woman who he loved with all his heart, and went on to give Immortality- the Pink Lioness.

All that in mind, Black was confused as to why these people would offer _him_ a Bride. The gold and offerings would have been more than enough for his blessings. It was a most unusual turn of events! Like meeting one’s spouse-to-be at the Altar as their first introduction.

_What are my Worshippers thinking?_

Confused, Black listened some more. The invaders did not seek out new land as their first priority; they burned and destroyed what they touched. Slaughtering their way to victory and worse, all in an attempt to have their Emperor achieve Godhood! An Enemy who sought to equal Voltron.

Black’s heart chilled.

A monster of a man such as this … If he succeeded the Emperor would be unstoppable; A God of Bloodlust and Death.

Because the invading army took no prisoners and left nothing in their wake, the people already feared for their land and their fate. But the thought of Zarkon achieving Godhood made Black’s people, his Priests and Priestesses, frantic, almost hysterical. So, they offered the rarest of offerings in the hopes that the Gods would have pity. A human sacrifice: a promise of companionship, of comfort, and bodily pleasure, a mortal who would act as confidant to their God and have his ear in turn, and act out their will as needed.

He understood now. Desperation had them offering everything they had for an answer.

But Black silently wished they had not decided to present him with a Bride … He would have appeared regardless for a threat like this, he was fond of this land- long ago he had hailed from here as a mortal man. He did not wish to see it destroyed.

Furthermore, he could not stand idly by while a man who would be God planned to rise to face him and his fellow Lions. Zarkon had vowed to equal Voltron and had said so directly, the audacity … Black’s claws and teeth itched for this man’s blood.

Behind the High Priest, the doors opened, and the people bowed to the final offering that was led out into the sunlight.

Black wearily thought: _Well, they have my preference right._ The Bride was male.

The High Priest kept speaking, incanting, and behind him the Seer held the arm of a veiled person who trembled before the crowds.

 _Probably frightened_ , Black thought with sympathy. Unseen, Black approached the balcony to see for himself. The Bride was dressed in white in the finest of fabrics, a long braid of dark hair laid over his shoulder and woven with purple-blue flowers. The white cloth was like liquid, flowing silk around long legs to about knee height. There was something of a thin shirt upon his chest, though it was temptingly shorter than most shirts traditionally were. Finally, a veil that obscured his face from eyes down, secured with lovely pins and jewellery.

When Black grew near the Seer tilted her head, glancing past him but unnervingly knowing someone was there ...

She turned to the Bride and snapped her fingers, ordering something too quick for Black to understand as the High Priest bellowed on and the crowds chanted their hopes and prayers.

The Bride breathed in deep and reached for the veil, unclasping it for a moment to reveal his face.

Black's heart skipped a beat-

The Bride was the most beautiful young man he'd ever seen. Dark hair, eyes so deeply blue they were purple, a face of sharp features and boyish youth, and a body of an athletic worker. Dressed in white, shackles of silver around his arms and legs … Black would be embarrassed by how much his own attraction affected him had anyone been able to see him.

He was sure his expression was nothing less than smitten.

The Bride’s expression was carefully schooled into blankness, but his jaw clenched; his cheeks flushed. Black's wonder faded into concern at the embarrassed blush that set across the Bride's face, the Seer kept the Bride’s head up while she held him in place by the shackles.

Black peered closer.

The Bride’s eyes remained down, resigned and outwardly calm, but with an unshakeable feeling that he was uncomfortable. In moments during the religious speech his eyes flashed with something like anger.

Black reached out an invisible hand to touch the shackles, he recalled the traditions those restraints represented, but they deeply unsettled him here. They looked more like cuffs for a prisoner than for a symbolic ritual of a willing Bride ...

The Seer seemed to sense something amiss and ordered the veil back, and for the Bride to be taken inside. The youth smacked at his escorts until he was allowed to walk on his own, eyes cast down and anger curling his hands into fists. But he did not escape, or protest but was highly angered by those who tried to touch.

Upon sunfall the people began to disperse back to their homes, a few stayed to offer more. But Black had seen enough.

Black lingered, but remained undetectable.

While the sun sank below the horizon the God wandered through the Temple, observing and thinking. Zarkon’s crimes continued to be exposed as he listened, his heart grew heavy at the mental images of so much devastation already.

So many villages and towns razed to the ground, so many people captured and made slaves or worse. Through the memories of refugees and survivors he heard the screams, the smoke, the tears, and swore that it would never reach here. He would protect this place, remove the mad King, prevent him from ever tasting Godhood. To ignore such a threat would doom many lives, or worse; would allow such a man to achieve his goal and rampage across the world.

However, Black realised that he should proceed pragmatically. The mad Emperor had many generals and soldiers who willingly extended his bloodsoaked reach, Black knew that to simply kill the Emperor would merely delay the larger threat of the slave trade enforced by Zarkon’s Warlords. Perhaps, the death of their Emperor would even inspire them to further acts of cruelty with no leader to keep them in order. To remove one head, another three would grow.

So the power structure, the entire empire must be brought to its knees before the Emperor can be cut down. For then no one will be left to work his cruel will after him.

Even with Black’s powers as the head of Voltron it would be a hefty effort to undertake alone, there would be armies to raise, people to move to safety, and energy to expend. Black was already making plans to call in help from the other Lions- their help would be invaluable and he knew they would follow him like in times of old. A part of him relished rejoining his fellow Lions to bring order and good to the world once more, it had been so long since their united front was needed; many mercies for that, the world had lived well for a long time under their guidance. Only great joy or disaster could call them together again. Soon, Voltron would assemble.

However …

Black glanced up, toward the tallest tower. Someone was expecting him tonight, here and now.

The Black Lion sighed, _I have no idea what to do about you, my would-be-Bride. For all the battles and planning I knew I would have to do, your presence has caught me off guard entirely_.

He willed himself upward on silent wings, to the tower of the temple.

* * *

Here, in the finest chamber the Temple had to offer, the Bride and several attendants were getting prepared for him. The room was circular, a domed roof for the stars to peer in above the polished floor, while the walls were decorated in fine fabrics. There were large balcony windows framed in yet more gossamer curtains. The tower’s view oversaw the entire Kingdom.

Within the room was a basin for a bath, an Altar, and cushions in fairly neat piles around the room- spread out for comfort. There were scented candles upon every surface, creating a soft glow. But the moon glowed too, causing gold and silver lighting to play throughout the room. Flower petals were scattered across the floor, across the Altar that served as a bed. The polished black-quartz was layered with more beautiful cloths that were soft to the touch.

The Bride himself was idly running a hand across the sheets, face unreadable as the veil hid all but his eyes. Black circled closer, and saw the nervousness and the twitches of defensiveness that had worried him before.

The area had been decorated to be private, and intimate ...

Black was not taken in by the romance of the chamber, however. He watched as the Bride's ritualistic shackles were adorned with chains, and then fastened to the Altar; the beautiful young man allowed it.

He could not accept this, Black decided, this one was here against his will. His beauty tugged at Black's interest but the unwillingness turned his stomach.

What kind of God would he be to take what was not willingly given? His fellows, the Lions, would be horrified at the idea- as Black was. He shot the Seer a dirty look and resisted the urge to growl, sure it must have been her and the High Priest who had cooked up this scheme to catch his attention.

Desperation or no, False God or no, they should have at least checked to see if the Bride they had picked was willing to enact their role!

Finally, the last chain was in place. "All done, now lay back and look pretty," mocked a guard, sliding up behind the young man uncomfortably close. The Bride glared, yet took a seat, putting distance between them.

The Seer was busy, occupied with setting more upon the Altar, the guard saw this and pressed a little further. Without a word the man hand on the Bride's chest, pressing down to force the youth prone beneath him.

Black reached out to snap this man’s arm- but the Bride reacted first. The youth's eyes lit with fire and he twisted his head to bite down hard upon the unwelcomed touch, and his teeth drew blood through his veil.

"Fuck!"

The guard reared back, raising his hand to retaliate.

The Seer intervened at last, grabbing his hand in a strong grip, "You fool! You will not lay a finger on the Bride, or you will find yourself with no hands come morning!"

The young man smirked behind the veil, finally settling himself, seated, upon the Altar as the guard sent him a furious look. Black laughed when the Bride calmly flipped him off as the Seer sent him on his way. He had fire!

“No hands?” The Bride asked, sounding amused.

“If he cannot control his hands, he will not possess hands.” The Seer pushed back her hood as all others left and turned to the Bride, tutting as she removed the bloodstain with a careless wave of her hand, magic at her fingertips. The Seer was younger than her robes suggested, but she held the occasional grey hair here and there. She held the Bride’s hands and squeezed them. "Our hopes now lay with you."

The young man snorted, "More like he who will fuck me."

“Language.” The Seer saw his unease and sighed, "As we discussed, this is our last resort; use all that you have at your disposal. May Blessings shine down upon you, young one, from here to the furthest stars." She caressed a sign against his forehead, the Bride's eyes casting down as he went silent, Black noticed that he was less angry and embarrassed now he was away from the crowds, but still seemed vaguely uncomfortable.

"Be at ease. The Lion will not harm you."

"It's not harm I fear," the young man sighed. "Did you know that, in my birth province, half-races are deemed no better than exotic-whores, or pretty bed-things?” The Seer was nodding as he spoke, her expression sympathetic as she arranged his clothing and his braid with woven flowers. “I had to learn from a disgustingly young age to ward off the advances of those who ranked higher than my Mother. She protected me with all she had, but it was no way to live. Mother turned traitor against the Galra for me, rescued her slave and lover- my Father, and came here to escape all the hands of the Empire. We worked hard to be accepted, to live as we pleased. Now to accept becoming a Bride... to open myself to the option of being bedded even to save my home ..." he trailed off.

"To be a Bride is not the same as a Prostitute." The Seer corrected, "They are companions, confidants, speakers sent out to do the will of the Gods. A high honour it is indeed, but also one with heart- for it may take weeks or years, but no Bride has ever known loneliness after their Lion has accepted them." She rested her hands on his shoulder, giving him a firm shake. "You could have said no."

"No, I couldn't have. Not in the face of the marching enemy, my home is on the line, my family-"

"Cease speaking as if this is a death sentence." She placed a goblet of something by the edge of the table, "Here, this potion should make you more comfortable if your nerves fail you."

The Bride eyed the potion with disdain. Black wrinkled his nose too. It wasn't wine.

When the Seer left the Bride poured it away in disgust, much to the Lion's relief.

The young man sighed and pulled about the chains and silks until he was comfortable and settled in to wait. He watched the last rays of sun go down and the stars appear, while Black watched _him_ and contemplated on what to do.

Should he approach? Should he leave? Should he say to the Seer that this was unnecessary? He was tempted to go to her, he had many things to say, but ... the God could not bring himself to leave the room.

Black craved to know this youth, to be near. Did the Seer pick him because she foresaw his desire?

 _Seers are dangerous as they are useful, they know what most want to hide_ , Black recalled. Even before Godhood he was wary and respectful, a tad frightened even, by their uncanny ability to see the truth stripped bare. Cosmic truths, personal truths, the whims of Gods old and new … such knowledge made them almost alien.

He drifted closer in spite of himself. The Bride in moonlight was even more beautiful than in the sun, the caresses of silver making the entire mood intimate and secretive.

Black hung back a while longer.

Finally, before he could pause and hesitate again, he took corporal form at the edge of the room. His human shape he chose to be as nonthreatening as possible, dark hair and soft eyes, softer voice - it was similar to how he normally chose to look. He took the disguise of a priest, of a lower ranking member of the temple and took a tray of food and drink into his hands. Black cleared his throat and knocked on the archway, alerting the Bride to his presence.

The Bride jumped, one hand moved like lightning to his thigh and in a moment he brandished a dagger, wicked sharp and black as night. The Bride's eyes were ablaze as he spotted Black's form, and left no doubt in Black’s mind that he could wield that dagger with deadly intent.

The shot of heat through Black’s veins was highly embarrassing, he was glad no one else was here to witness.

Black jumped back and bowed hurriedly, "My deepest apologies, I did not intend to- to- I merely came at the Seer's request to place some of the offerings in the room. May I enter?"

The Bride stared in surprise, the dagger slowly lowered to rest across his lap. Behind the veil he smirked and laughed a little laugh, it was a pleasant sounding chuckle, "You know, you're the first person to have asked permission today. You may enter," he allowed.

Black stepped into the room and shuffled to the Altar. He eyed the chains, "Are you comfortable?"

The Bride shrugged, "As much as I can be," he admitted, turning his wrists this way and that. He was watching Black curiously, "I've not seen you around the Temple before."

 _He must come here a lot, perhaps he even lives nearby._ Black nodded his head slightly, "And I do not recall seeing you before today neither." It wasn't technically a lie.

Black busied himself by placing the tray of offerings at the far end of the Altar, and far from the Bride. He didn’t attempt to go near him in his vulnerable state, and tried his best to make his presence comfortable as possible, for as petty as it made him sound he really wanted this young man to like him.

"May I know your name?" he asked, mostly for a reason to stay as his faux task was completed.

"It's Keith," the Bride answered softly, accepting one of the fruits upon the table with his elegant fingers. "May I know yours?"

 _Keith, lovely,_ Black thought to himself. "Takashi," he answered easily, providing an alias he had used in another life. Keith let out a surprised hum as he ate, and Black 'awkwardly' rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah my parents were ... creative."

Keith's laughter was soothing, "Hm, so you decided to work here, at the Temple where a Black Lion's Paladin called Takashi worked?"

Black shrugged slightly, "It seemed fitting," he answered with a laugh of his own.

"I know the feeling," Keith nodded to himself, "It's why I came here too," he reached for his shoulder, pushing aside the fabric to reveal a mark, a Black Lion. The head of a lion thrown back in roar, embedded into the skin of his collarbone.

Black was speechless!

He had seen that mark only twice throughout his lifetime. Once when he gained Godhood, and second decades upon decades ago on the hand of a High Priest. That High Priest who had been Black’s companion for many, many years until the mortal grew weary of loving one who never changed- but they were still fond of each other and close until Adam passed away in battle.

Black had roared all night in grief, and had laid the Priest to rest himself. The mark on the back of his hand. For it to appear again on someone new, someone intended to be a new companion … _was this what Fate intended? For him to be mine?_

The God was brought back from his memories of the mark by Keith’s troubled words: "I thought I'd be doing a great service as soon as I found out that this mark was the symbol of the Black Lion ... this was not what I had in mind."

"Are you ... are you okay with this?" Black's eyes pinched in worry, mark or no mark, Keith was uncomfortable with this role and Black would never be content as long as the Bride felt trapped.

Keith seemed to remember that he was talking to a stranger and cleared his throat, "It is my duty and honour to serve the Black Lion."

"I understand, but ..." Black struggled on how to word it. "Intimacy cannot be bought out of a duty. That is no better than forced."

The Bride sighed and shifted again, pulling his clothes to cover the mark once more, "I'm nervous, of course. But I agreed. If the Black Lion asks intimacy of me, then I’ll give it. I can bargain my own fate, that's more than the Empire would have given me."

"It should not be a choice of the lesser of two evils," Black protested.

"That isn't for you to decide." Keith sternly answered, "My mind is made up."

'Takashi' winced and bowed, "I did not mean to insinuate that your choice was hollow, please forgive me."

Keith said instead, a slight roll to his eyes, "So long as we're sharing secrets ... I have always hoped to meet the Black Lion in person," he looked up out of the domed ceiling to the twinkling stars. "I was happy to serve him in the Temple, but like everyone here I longed to see him in person. Never imagined it _this_ way, but I will be meeting him." He was smiling, his eyes soft. "How many other people can say that?"

Black half smiled and bowed his head at the gentle tone of awe and wonder in the Bride’s voice. _If only he knew …_

"Not many at all ... I'd better go," he turned to leave, stepping towards the door. The Seer would have a lot to answer for after tonight, this unacceptable choice put upon this young man. Black would not accept him as a Bride, he couldn’t ...

Keith gasped behind him.

Black glanced over his shoulder. Keith stared at him, eyes flicking to just beyond his corporal form at the floor, at the wall, then he hurriedly pulled himself up onto the Altar and bowed; head on his folded hands "My Lord."

_What?_

Black glanced behind himself and saw, to his embarrassment, that his shadow did not match his shape. His shadow was that of a lion, a winged lion- he'd been in such a hurry to meet Keith he had brushed over some important details ... he hid a blush and looked back at the Bride. "Rise, Keith, there is no need to submit yourself."

Keith sat up but kept his eyes respectfully trained down, "My Lord, please accept this offering."

 _Straight to the point then_ , Black's form faded from his meek servant disguise to a preferred form: Short black hair, white at the bangs, with a crown around his temple, armour of polished silver across his body and a cape full of stars swaying in a non-existent wind. His body became a little taller, and much broader. He stood tall in the Temple dedicated to himself, and his shadow stretched throughout the room with unseen wings. Black's eyes gentled as he viewed what could be his ... he was _so tempted_.

"I can't."

Keith's head shot up, a look of horror on his face. "Please! I-" He seemed to remember himself and bowed again, "Am I not to your liking?"

Black moved to the Altar and took Keith's shoulders gently, he urged him up to sit and look him in the eye. He absently brushed aside several bangs from the youth's face, "You are perfect," he answered honestly. His hands fell from Keith’s bare shoulders with barely a whisper, "But I cannot accept you like this."

Keith's look of worry did not fade, "Why?" suspicion appeared moments later, "Was that talk to test me? If so, I am more than willing to become your Bride, for my home."

 _Ah, that's it!_ Black realised how tactless his refusal was. To turn down an offering was to imply he would not bless them too! No wonder Keith was so alarmed by his words.

Black shook his head, "There is no need, Keith. Do not fear; I have not forsaken your pleas.” Black knelt before the youth, he was secretly pleased to see the flush of colour on Keith’s cheeks as the Lion humbled himself before a mortal. “The songs of the Temple, the people, called to me from far away. I came as soon as I could, and I have seen what threatens you.”

Black felt his power surge with the thrill of oncoming battle. He was a Leader, his virtue and heart was in Leading; turning faith and fealty into reward and blessing. “That tyrant who seeks Godhood will face a Lion in his path.”

Keith squirmed in place, uncertain now he was the one being bowed to. “Our Seer foresaw many battles … her vision showed her disturbing things.” The young man glanced down.

The Black Lion nodded sadly, “Seers often have the burden of the future upon their shoulders. Death in war is inevitable, and tragic, it will be my honour to ensure that it is not in vain. Your people _will_ have my guidance.”

Chains jingled as Keith placed his hands in his lap, nervousness oozing from him; “She said that the enemy is stronger than any blessing; and all who fall to them will only make their Tyrant Emperor stronger in his path to become a God.” Keith rolled his shoulders slightly. “She arranged for your Bride, my Lord, because we beg of you to choose a Paladin to lead us _._ ”

 _That_ was unexpected!

Black stood. Keith cowered slightly, which made Black regret his hasty reaction.

“Your Seer is Presumptuous,” he rumbled, the room subtle quaked, and he glanced at his feet, to where the Seer lay fast asleep in her chambers, mocking him with her lack of caring. “To demand _my_ presence, _my_ Paladin _and_ offer a Bride without preamble or consultation.” He could feel his shadow leaking out of shape again. His presence seemed to fill the room, the cape behind him bellowed with his reigned anger.

_Perhaps it would be wise to remind her of her place. I am not a tame Lion, and she is no ringmaster._

“I can be the price of that demand, if you wish it.”

Keith’s voice broke his moment of anger. “If _I_ wish it?” The Black Lion shook his head in mock sadness. “Against your will even? What do you take me for- what are my worshippers teaching you?” he sighed.

Keith sat up straight,“You are our living God. Our protector and our Lion,” he met Black’s eyes, “I agreed to be Bride for this bold prayer; whatever your demand in exchange, I will pay it for the Paladin that will save us.”

He was leaning forward as he spoke, earnestly attempting to persuade Black.

Black chuckled, amused, he placed a gauntleted hand on Keith’s cheek and lightly patted before he drew back and stood tall, “You’ve got fire to bargain with a God.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he blushed, “I-I did not mean to offend-”

“On the contrary,” Black interrupted, fondly. “What more did your Seer tell you?” he curiously asked.

Keith bit his lip, sitting up a little straighter but not meeting the God’s eye. “She said that you would _want_ me,” he answered softly. He glanced up at the God to gage his reaction, “I was told that you would find me desirable ...”

Black remained stoic for a moment. _Seers … truly are dangerous things._ Black smiled gently, reaching out to place a single finger to Keith’s lips through the veil. “You are most beautiful and brave,” his hand gently brushed the side of Keith’s neck and Black only realised he had done so when the youth shivered at his caress. The God lowered his hand to rest over the mark, his mark …

_Was this always intended? How could it be when Keith is in a situation like this? In most any other meeting I would have accepted, what is fate playing at?_

Keith tilted his head. His purple-blue eyes slowly pieced together Black’s behaviour as the God stared back. A soul such as this who had been fending off advances all his life knew this look, Black felt like he owed it to the young man to show restraint, but not to pretend that the attraction was absent.

The Bride gulped. “You want me,” Keith breathed, his eyes still wide.

The Black Lion closed his eyes for a moment. He did not deny it. In the stillness of the room he could almost taste the discomfort, the surprise and the slight anxiety from Keith; a young man who had never known kindness from such an attraction.

“Yes.”

Black resisted the urge to run his hands through Keith’s hair, barely. He instead reached down to his wrists and took hold of the shackles to remove them, the metal twisted out of shape harmlessly and freed Keith’s limbs.

Keith gasped again at his effortless strength, looking at his living God with new eyes; a flicker of fear but then awe.

“You have caught my attention as a star catches worlds, Keith. But I would never have you, not unless you wanted me too.” He extended a hand to Keith. The young man hesitated only a moment before taking the hand offered to him, Black smiled kindly, and carefully unattached the veil and brushed away the remaining chains. The floor glittered with the dust the silver became, as Black helped Keith stand up from the Altar; freed of burden.

Keith withdrew his hand once he had found his footing, his unmasked face full of questions but guarded. “So … I _am_ not to your liking, I’m not willing enough.”

Black snorted, “I would be equally guarded against someone who threw themselves upon me.” He was pleased when his quick remark drew a soft laugh from Keith, softening the tense air around them both. “Either extreme is … unappealing, to say the least. But more than that. The presumptuousness of these Temple leaders is unacceptable, to force you into this, to treat a fellow human like a token of currency.” Black flexed a hand slightly, longing for just repercussions.

“My decisions cannot be _bought_ or bribed like the wears of a common merchant!” His declaration made the room shiver slightly, a slip of power escaping him unbidden. ”Your Seer should know better, Your High Priests and Priestesses should know better.”

Black laid hands on Keith’s shoulders, squeezing gently, “They should have treated you better, and for that they will repent. I’m sorry, Keith, tonight should never have happened, I’m sad to say you suffered for naught. I had already pledged myself to aiding the people.”

The look in the youth’s eye was slightly pained as he nodded, accepting the truth that his leaders let him down. “I ... I understand … thank you,” he smiled, arms coming up to cross over his undressed self. Keith finally let his true feelings show, discomfort and all, and Black was comforted by his relief.

The God moved to take care of him, he took one of the blankets and draped it around Keith’s shoulders, smiling as the young man quickly wrapped himself in it for cover. “You do not need to thank me for common decency, Keith. You’ll make me sad.”

Nothing more was said until Keith was covered in the cloth, he held the white blanket over his body like a cape. Instead of leaving, like Black assumed he would now he was freed from his false obligation, he hesitantly reached out to touch Black’s arm. His fingertips grasped the rerebrace so lightly and gently, like he expected to be burnt for reaching out as he did, “My Lord, just so you know … I never thought badly of you. The Temple keepers asked me, it’s a human thing to resort to. Even if you did accept me from the start, I knew you’d never hurt me …”

Black gently covered his hand, he smiled. Keith looked up in surprise and blushed, ducking his head and turning shy and humble before his God. “Thank you Keith, your faith has warmed my heart.”

Keith smiled, not meeting the God’s eyes, but Black saw it all the same. It was a beautiful smile. Neither moved for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, the would-be-Bride lowered his head “Tomorrow they will say that I have failed.”

Black squeezed Keith’s hand, “No. The Priests and the Seer who forced you into this failed everyone, and especially you,” he tilted Keith’s head up to see his saddened face. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I’m afraid that not many will see it that way, My Lion,” Keith answered. “They expected me to sell myself to you tonight, yes, but also to bring something for them in return. Your Paladin,” he shook his head “No matter what I say, they will call it a failure. The appearance of a Paladin to face the oncoming army was their greatest hope.”

Black breathed out slowly, _He’s right. Damn the Seer, damn them all for putting Keith here with so much on his shoulders. Damn them for giving Keith both responsibility and blame._ Slightly spitefully, he was in a bad mood after all, he made several notes to himself to put the Priests and Priestesses in their place again. He did not wish to think that they were bad people, in the centuries of his worship this was the first time that any of his people had caused such an upset.

 _They still should know better …_ he thought. The Black Lion reached out to those within the temple, and listened. Some prayed even this late; for hope, for mercy, some even prayed for Keith and for forgiveness. He read into their words and prayers as deep as he could go.

They were desperate and scared …

He would still correct them all: This night was wrong and unnecessary, but he still felt the stirring of sympathy and desire to protect them even now. The Black Lion silently scoffed at himself, he could admit his anger but could not stop caring for those under his wings.

Black hummed thoughtfully. A Paladin, a living instrument of the Gods wills, did sound useful in the upcoming war. For as brash, near disrespectful, as the Seer had been up to now, if she had seen the calamity that failure would bring then perhaps her actions were more out of desperation than disrespect.

“Any Paladin of mine should not be chosen merely just to satisfy the masses.” Black crossed his arms in consideration, “But I will admit, this Tyrant who wishes to slaughter his way to Godhood is a concern. Such an attempt has not been made for centuries. An instrument of my will in a Paladin may in fact be needed to guarantee a victory and save many lives.”

Keith tilted his head, pulling Black’s attention away from his thinking. “If a mere instrument is so powerful then … why not appear yourself, I do not understand, my Lord,” Keith ducked his gaze slightly when he realised what he was asking, opening his mouth to apologise when Black happily answered him.

“It is because I will be needed everywhere,” he opened his hands theatrically to demonstrate scope, “I am there in every leading charge, every order, every tactic, every shield that protects my soldiers, every deflected blow. When I exist among them in such a way I can affect many people in a hundred little ways. I am there. If I were to stand before them as wholly myself, I would only stand before one cause, one person, and as one shield.” Black smiled, lowering his hands, “As I have spoken: _‘A Leader empowers his people_ ’, and I will go and do so. My Paladin, on the other hand, would hold a little of my power and be able to stand in my place, while I stand with the people.”

Keith’s eyes widened, “I … I understand, my Lion … you are truly everything they have taught me of you,” he bowed his head.

Black chuckled, “I am glad _I_ please _you_.”

His comment had Keith laughing too, “Do not tease, you know what I mean,” he looked at Black, the awe in his expression that had never left since Black revealed himself shone brighter than ever in Keith’s eyes. Black realised he had a devoted follower before him, one who he had inspired perhaps? His eyes flicked to Keith’s mark, wondering again if this was meant to be.

Keith spoke words that had the God’s heart skip a beat, “You are _good_. I see in your words that you care for us, you … you’re a Lion with a heart.” Keith looked away, blushing deeper than ever.

Black was once again taken by surprise by this young man, but for a good reason. _He is remarkable,_ he fondly thought. He took Keith’s hand, unable to help himself from bending to bestow a kiss upon his hand, “This God is honoured, your words are a gift.” Perhaps it was the mood of the room, but Black’s voice was soft and low, just for Keith.

Keith went even redder and hid himself more within his blanket shield, embarrassed but pleased.

Black turned his head to give Keith privacy, and his eyes landed upon the dagger Keith had brandished earlier. He lifted it up to examine it.

It was well made, balanced just right and surprisingly light. The dark metal glimmered and Black spotted the small rune at the hilt that he did not recognise. He held the dagger out to Keith, “You came to this chamber armed?”

Keith took the dagger back and hesitated before answering, “They do not search very well, I was surprised I was able to keep this with me.” He glanced at Black’s smirk, the Lion was amused. “I always have at least one with me, a Soldier without a weapon is always poorly prepared.”

Black hummed, “A Soldier? You serve as one of my Temple’s Garrison?”

“Yes, my Lord. As soon as I could be accepted I came here to serve,” Keith slipped the dagger into it’s hidden belt. “At first I came to ask about my mark, but then the lessons of Voltron convinced me to return again and again. I knew how to fight, and the Garrison here has trained and treated me well. This is my home now.”

The God realised that his choice, once again, had already been made before he’d even realised it. The final confirmation that Keith was a trained soldier was all it took for Black to see no one else as worthy.

The Lion extended a hand, drawing Keith’s attention, “Then, I have only one more question for you tonight.”

Keith tilted his head and waited.

Black took a breath and asked: ”Keith, would you be my Paladin?”

Keith soundlessly gasped. A minute passed without a word; he seemed to have lost the ability to speak in his surprise.

Black bowed his head and touched Keith’s shoulder fondly, “My Paladin would have to Lead armies, and see battle over and over. The people must be in their thoughts, and they would need to prove their devotion to their cause. And devotion to me, and you, Keith, have proved it. With your actions, your words; to the point where I am humbled.”

“After speaking with you tonight, I can think of no other who I’d bestow the honour on.”

Keith bowed his head, obviously stunned. “I’d be honoured,” he stuttered.

Black tilted Keith’s head up a little so that he could see his unique eyes, “Keith, only if you are willing. Only if you mean it.” Black understood that it was an honour, but it had to be one that Keith was willing to carry- or it would be just another shackle and burden for a young man who had already been prepared to bear too much.

Keith seemed to realise this, perhaps Black had let his emotions show too much in his eyes? But the young man held his hand to his heart and knelt, “I mean it, my Lion. I willingly accept your offer, I gladly give my sword to your cause, I will fight in your name as I always would have,” he held his dagger out as if it were a sword, the posture of a loyal soldier.

Black was satisfied. He detected no lie, just anticipation and excitement. The room once again filled with his power, his presence engulfing the space though, visibly, he stood only in the shape of a man. His cape flowed behind him, cast in a wind and swaying as a void filled with stars. When the room teemed with the peak of his power Black reached out a hand and placed it upon the crown of Keith’s head.

“Upon this night, I name you, Keith, my Paladin.” The voice of the God echoed throughout the room. Under Black’s hand Keith became immobile, unable to move even an inch as the power of the Lion washed over him, and eventually through him too. “You will go forth and Lead my people to victory, as an instrument of my will, and with the blessings of my power. I will guide you throughout your trials, and will call upon you to carry out my bidding where I cannot go.”

Keith’s voice came steady and filled with devotion, this was a task he was wholly happy and honoured to fulfill. Unlike the role as a Bride. “I accept, My Lion. I will serve you by word and sword, til my last breath.”

Black could sense his blessing taking hold, and a tiny fraction of his power settling within his Paladin; Giving him strength, and calm, and many other abilities that were within Black’s domain to grant. He removed his hand from the crown of Keith’s head, and held it out to help him find his feet; “Stand before me, Keith, Black Paladin of Voltron.”

The void within his cape extended to fill the room, the entire night sky seemed to float serenely in the tower.

As Keith stood the light clung to him and darkened, becoming tangible. The clothes he wore morphed into those more fitting of the Black Paladin: armour of white and darkest night, and a shield upon his arm that borne the Mark of the Black Lion. Keith momentarily marvelled at his new apparel.

Black smiled proudly, this look suited Keith far more than the guise of a Bride. He looked strong, and capable, sharp and yet fierce. His inner fire complimented Black’s gifts unexpectedly well. _I could not have chosen better,_ Black proudly thought.

Standing before him Black noticed how Keith’s beauty had not faded with the change of role, in fact it had been enhanced with the armour he now had, and the comfort in his position. His God-gifted Armour was built for Keith, modelled by who he was and as such it was strong and yet light, built for agility and motion. Black knew that it would feel nearly weightless, like an extension of his body.

The God looked down at the hand he was still holding, a little embarrassed that he could not bring himself to let go just yet, and turned Keith’s hand over as if he needed to admire it further. “You wear it well.”

Keith bowed his head slightly, “I feel … strong.” He held up the arm with Black’s shield, and gave a few trial swings with his dagger, forcing Black to finally release him. Keith held up the shield in a feigned block.

Black smirked, “Part of my power resides in you, when paired with the Armour you can accomplish more than most. The Armour can be removed. However,” he passed a hand over Keith, “The Shield can be hidden away, and summoned when you need it most,” as he spoke the shield blinked from existence with a small light.

For the next several minutes the new Paladin was taught how to summon it. A lesson he picked up with ease once he was told what to focus on. It leapt into existence with another blink of light, ready to defend Keith at a moment’s notice. “No sword or weapon can break it, but take care; the shield is powered by you, Keith. Should you become slow or weak then not even this can protect you from sheer bad luck. It is as quick and deft as its wielder; as it will always be.”

Keith bowed again, once he had gotten the hang of summoning and dismissing. “Thank you, my Lord. Words cannot express what you have given me.”

Black knelt too, unable to bear Keith being so distant. He laid a hand upon his shoulder, “And I thank you, Keith, for having faith in me despite what you were prepared for,” he smiled, waiting until the young man hesitantly smiled back at him before speaking more. “Tomorrow you go forth and reveal your new status to the people, let them know I am with them too.”

Black stood up, striding towards the open windows, his cape blowing in an unseen wind and his shadow filling the room as he prepared to leave. “Take tonight to prepare, rest, as I do not predict that you will have such a luxury very soon.”

“My Lord?”

The Lion paused, looking over his shoulder. “I must go and prepare for the battles ahead. There is much I must do. As my Paladin your first task will be to Lead our people in person, to unite them, while I extend my reach beyond mortal form.” He bowed his head slightly, eyes closing in contemplation. As he spoke he felt lighter, looser, to the point where he could slip his corporal form, “We will both be working hard, to protect our home.”

His Paladin nodded in agreement, wholly ready to face the new day despite the uncertainty. Keith took a step forward, Black held back his disappearance a little longer, “I know you must go, and I will do as you ask … but how will I reach you?”

Black opened his eyes, turning to smile fondly at Keith, not hiding any warmth from his expression. He slowly began to fade, “I am always with you. When you need me, I will be there.” Keith could no longer see him, and Black’s presence filled the room for the last time, surrounding Keith; who could sense him now with his fraction of power resonating with the Deity who bestowed it, now Keith would always be able to sense him.

The Paladin glanced about himself, then rested a hand upon the mark, just left of his heart, and bowed his head with a fond smile.

Black fondly touched Keith’s shoulder as he left for real, passing through the tower and into the night. He left his parting words for Keith’s ears only, “I am never far. Call to me, and I will hear my Paladin, no matter where you are.”

In the Temple, Keith’s eyes opened and he looked up, out into the starry sky, where he imagined his Lion was now roaming. His presence was gone, but Keith didn’t feel alone. The Paladin touched his mark once more, “I will.”

Keith sheathed his dagger and turned to face the new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> \- 'Voltron' is the name for the Lion's Deity group. (like Pantheon, or Trinity.)  
> \- Shiro is the Black Lion, but he uses his colour as his name most of the time. (his real name is a secret).  
> \- Originally Keith and Shiro were going to bang, but ... *shrug*  
> \- The Voltron Lions are powerful, but not All knowing and All powerful.  
> \- Seers are scary and weird, but cool.  
> \- The Galra are foreign nation (duh). Keith is half Galra, both his parents are alive and love him very much.
> 
> I'd like to thank VirdisDrachen for being a wonderful editor and friend in this long, on-again-off-again project. Thank you for all your support and advice, and for encouraging me to finish this.


End file.
